love???
by devina
Summary: here is cute l/j pleez read and review and no flames please ,with a cherry on top
1. Default Chapter

Lily and james!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hi!!!its about james and lily who are In the 7th year of hogwarts pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaseee review.and no flames pleezz with ice cream and a cherry on top!!!!!!!!  
  
Love???????  
  
James was tall muscular and extremely good looking ,he had chocolate brown eyes which were behind weird wire glasses and hair which sticks out from all sided how many ever times he combed it!!! He was the most popular boy in hogwarts and was know for being the best seeker out of all the four houses and as far his good looks are concerned,girls swooned over him all the time and he had dated almost every girl from the 4th year onwards except of course lily!  
  
Lily on the other hand wasn't know for dating all guys although they wondnt mind!!she was fair,tall had emerald eyes that could make anyone fall for her ,she had thin soft red ahir that fell till her waist in soft curls,know for having a temper like her hair a few guys were scared of her(though they would just die to date her)she was popular ,also know for being kind to everyone but the slytherines and ofcourse james potter and his group.she was best at charms and was scared of heights!!!  
  
  
  
"Sayy jamesie boy! do you think you can get anygirl you want in hogwarts???" asked sirius his eyes twinkling mischeviously.  
  
"Yup anyone and since when did you start calling me jameesie..you know that I don't like it."said a slightly annoyed james  
  
Ignoring the latter part sirius continued say how about that girl out there , pointing to a girl who was talkin with her friend . "sure siri,ya know I can get any girl I want." suddenly the girl turned around ,james looked at her winked and grinned his lop sided grin which would make anyone fall for him,she girl blushed and started walking very fast to her dorm muttering that she had to change her clothes and put on some more makeup.  
  
'Okkk..how about that girl ',pointing to another girl who was reading a book.  
  
'Yes padfoot' wonderin what had happened to the old padfoott he knew!!hmmm somethin was definitely wrong!!  
  
"how about that girl " pinting to a girl who had just entered the common room with 3 to 4 books in her hand  
  
wowwww god she is beautifu..wait a minute this is evans here lily evans my enemy ,knock knock anybody in therehe said tapping his head with his knuckes.  
  
He looked at her and winked his best lop sided grin but unlike other girls who would have fainted over there she simply gave him a dirty glare and walked to her dorm with her head held high.  
  
"Hahahahaha that was funny prongs" ,sirius was practically rolling on the floor remus and peter tried to contrl their laughter but failed miserably  
  
Getting annoyed by each second he said suddenly "oh yea,bet you that she will be my girlfriend next week''  
  
Wooww you must be really mad prongs but ill talke the bet anyway ,20 galleons 'sirius said  
  
'deal'  
  
'deal'  
  
"best of luck prongs" , sirius said as james got up to go for his detenshion .  
  
the next day after Gryffindor won the quidditch cup james sat with 3 , 4 girls around him(sirius ,remus and peter had detension for turning snapes hair blue and hanging him from his underwear on the slythrine flagpole)  
  
"oooo!!james you were so goooddddd"said a girl  
  
"oohhh I love the way you fly the broom"  
  
"are you tired sweety" his girlfriend said  
  
"oh james I love the wayu breath could you teach me how to breath"said lily going out of the common room shooting glares at him,all the girls gave her dirty looks which she ignored  
  
he grinned at her and suddenly stood up ,he had a strange feeling ,he wanted to go talk to her,  
  
'be back in 10 minutes girls' he said winking.all of them stood blushing saying they will be waiting for him right over there  
  
he say her sitting next to the lake watching the sky.  
  
"hey lily"  
  
"what do ya want potter"lily said without turning around  
  
mmm. say something you fool what is wrong with you "what is wrong with you"  
  
he said it out by mistake  
  
"huh??"  
  
"nothing.well I was thinking .."  
  
"you can think??"  
  
"Listen lily I was saying that wwhat if we played a little game huh?"  
  
"What do u want to play potter snakes and ladders or maybe catch and cook" lily said sarcastically  
  
"Snakes and ladders...whats that??"he looked at her with a blank expression!  
  
He really looks cute when he is confused.wait what am I thinking ..you have lost it lily potter.wait from where did lily POTTER come !! oh my god! ! save me !!I am loosing it!!  
  
"So anyway" james said getting back to the GAME  
  
"Wellll you see lately I have noticed that sirius has been teasing you a lot lately.."  
  
"and you care because..."  
  
"Well I was thinking that what if you know..um.we act like we are carrying on"  
  
when lily spun around her loose bun that she had made opened up  
  
woowww cowabunga she relly looks good with her hair open..oh my god oh my god whatt am I thinking!!and for the second time that day he hit his head with his knuckles  
  
"hmmm are you ok potter!!!"  
  
"yeaahh well where was I ..oh yea.so what do you say"  
  
"forget it potter"  
  
"please"  
  
"nope"  
  
"please"  
  
"forget it"  
  
"oh come on lil"  
  
"no.. lil??"  
  
yea lil  
  
" your potty then"  
  
"Come on"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Fine I don't believe this I just begged evans to be my girlfriend"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Get lost potter"  
  
The next day dumbledore had an annoucement to make.  
  
******** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********  
  
the next day proffesor dumbledore announced during breakfast that there would be a contest and the pairs would be made by the hat.they would be told what the competition is about during dinner  
  
" god he must be really bored" lily said to her friend tiffany  
  
"yea!"  
  
the hat was placed in the chair and it started calling out the pairs  
  
"michelle and peter"  
  
"jennifer and remus"  
  
jennifer seemed like a nice girl from ravenclaw,remus seemed pleased.she blushed when remus said hi to her.  
  
"sirius black and..severus snape"  
  
there was a big "WHAT" followed by laughter  
  
james and remus and lily were literally rolling on the floor  
  
after sometime when peace had been restored the hat started calling out names  
  
"james potter and..lily evans"  
  
for the second time that day there was another "WHAT"followed by laughter  
  
james got up and winking at lily he started walkng towards her  
  
"hey"said james sitting down next to her  
  
oh my god this cannot be real thought lily  
  
wellllll..you don't need to be so sad lil  
  
"lil???"  
  
"Yea lil"  
  
"My name is lily not lil said lily gritting her teeth"  
  
"Ok whatever you say lil" he said winking at her and then moving towards the door to go for the trasfiguration class  
  
************ ************ *********** ***********  
  
at dinner they were told that they were going to have a race and the winner would get a cup full of all kinds of chocolates followed by a small party where people could wear casual dresses and come.  
  
"Soooo you exited lil" james whispered to lily  
  
"No"  
  
"Well I am"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Hmmmmmmm"  
  
" Hmmmmm"  
  
"What is it potter"  
  
"Welllll"  
  
"What is it!!!"  
  
"Nothing" he said quickly and started talking to his latest girlfriend sally  
  
Which was quickly followed by a lot of snogging  
  
Lily feeling highly disgusted walked away to this room thinking of what a sick and cheap perverted guy potter was  
  
************ ********** ************ ************  
  
"get set go!!!!!.".  
  
lilys left leg was tied with a ribbon with potters right leg ,they had to take 2 rounds of hogwarts with their legs attached  
  
snape kept falling causing sirius to fall on him ,making a lot of people laugh around them  
  
"come on lil we gotta win this" said james  
  
"for the hundreth time my name is lily not lil you idiot and well it is easy for you to say since you are a quidditch player and are use to taking 2 rounds of hogwarts every day!!!"  
  
"how did you know he said looking at her in a strange way"  
  
"Well david (her x boyfriend) told me once"  
  
"Oh" he said, suddenly she tripped over a stone causing him to fall on top of her  
  
"Gerrroofff me"  
  
"I am I am" he said and tried to get up but since their legs were attached he fell again this time on her leg  
  
"Owwwwwwww"  
  
"I sprained my ankel"  
  
"Are you ok"  
  
"Of course I am not potter"  
  
"Come on!!!" james said trying to help her to get up  
  
"Hey..wait",she said putting her hand on his shoulder  
  
"He dint say anything about not being allowed to fly!!!"  
  
"Hey your right for once"  
  
"oh shut up"  
  
James summoned his broom which came and stood next to him,  
  
"So lily you gotta sit behind him since our legs are attached"  
  
"Well ..ya.ok"  
  
She sat behind him holding onto his waist tightly  
  
"He..y..y y..ou.r cho..ki.ng.. m..e"  
  
She blushed and loosened her grip  
  
"Wwhat you scared of heights"  
  
"Well yea"  
  
They were about 300 feet above the ground  
  
She put her head in his shoulder holding him tigfhtly but not too tightly in fear of chocking him which would result in both of them falling to the ground so many feet below!!  
  
Her haair flying around her  
  
James fell a chill going through his spine when she first touched him  
  
On turning around he saw her head burried in his shoulder  
  
"Hey evans you don't like flying??"  
  
After some time she finally spoke up  
  
"Do you think I do by the way I am sitting potter" she said with her head still in his shoulder  
  
"Come on evans look around its beautiful trust me"  
  
"And why should I??"  
  
Come on I would never let you fall"he said that with such seriousness that she actually sort of believed him for once in her entire life  
  
Slowly she removed her head from his shoulder and looked around,her grip tightned around his waist  
  
"Woww" she murmured "its beautiful" she wispered into his ear since she was sitting so close to him  
  
He felt another chill go through him,man what is wrong with me he thought I have been out with so many girls but have never felt this way  
  
"Come on how much more??"  
  
"We are reaching" he said "hold on tight"  
  
They sped downwards with great speed and came to a halt in front of dumbledore.  
  
"Well atleast some one used their head" dumbledore said smiling down at them  
  
"Owww" said lily as she got down from the broom and fell on the ground  
  
"She sprained her ankle" explained james as he tried to help her up  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Well we better call poppy" he said raising his wand  
  
"But before that ."he said with a swish of his wand the whole school. Was in front of him.  
  
"We have a winner..." said dumbledore looking at th grumpy faces of the students.  
  
************ ************* *************** ********** 


	2. surprises

"grumble grumble ..its one day to christmas and I am stuck over here with a sprained leg" said lily to herself.it was 10 o clock at night and she was not getting sleep  
  
at her side were gifts sent from may people ,half of which she did not know from whom had they come,nearly the whole of hogwarts had sent her a get well soon gift except.potter.. "wait what am I thinking" said lily outloud  
  
"what are you thinking" said a voice which she recognized very well as potters  
  
he stood leaning at the door eating a muffin and over here she was literally dying of hunger not that poppy had not given her anything to eat ,but she missed the chocolate cakes and triffles.  
  
"How are you feeling said james walking towards her"  
  
"I said leave me alone"  
  
"I asked how were yu feeling he said gently"  
  
"Do you want me to call mada.."  
  
He had put hiss hand over her mouth "bjhf..ggsbb.owww!! what did you do that for "he said snatching his hand away after she bit him,  
  
"Because potter I don't want you to touch me!!"  
  
"Fine fine I just thought that I would come to see you as its my fault your in this condition"  
  
"Potter ,,,coming over here.and that too to apologise"  
  
"How are you" he said getting impatient  
  
"Fine but."  
  
"But .?? you want something??? any problem or anything"  
  
Woww she thought the way he said that any problem it looked that he could have bashed up any guy who had misbehaved with her!!  
  
"Huh..oh ..nothing I was just hungry actuallly ,you mind going now ,I don't want to talk to you and get bad dreams"  
  
He looked at her in a strange way as if she had lost it and said "k ill leave you bye goodnight"  
  
He walked towards the door ,her stomach started grumbling  
  
"Potter...wait!!she said loudly"  
  
He turned slowly "you bellowed ??"he said grinnig his lop sided grin  
  
"Hmm.could you get me something to eat first please" she said with pleading eyes  
  
"Sure" he said smiling and then walked out  
  
  
  
10 minutes later he returned with a big picnic basket and set it down at her side table and sat down at her side  
  
"if you want to go now you can" she ssaid politely not looking at him  
  
"no its ok ,you eat first"  
  
she looked up with happiness to know that someone was sitting with her ,even though it was her enemy ,actually he had now started liking him somehow  
  
"oh my" he said looking at her gobbling up the foood "you really were hungry"  
  
she threw a chickrn lollipop at him  
  
"hey"he said laughingly  
  
"bythe way she said how did you come here ,dint madame pomfrey stop you"  
  
"she dosent know" he said looking at her  
  
"then.wow .."  
  
he had just removed his invisibility cloak  
  
"isnt it a."  
  
"invisibility cloak" he said grinning  
  
"woww .from family tradition huh??"  
  
"Yup!!!!!"  
  
"Woww you sure are luckyto have it"  
  
"You wanna go for a walk under this"  
  
"This" she said pointing to her leg "is the problem"  
  
"Don't worry I hold you hand and make sure nothing happpens to you " he said and winked at her  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Ok I'd love to"  
  
************************** ******************** *************  
  
" thanks..i really liked it"  
  
"no problem" he said smiling "after all its all my fault you got hurt"  
  
they had gone for a walk for about an hour ,the next day was christmas and it was pretty late  
  
"hmmmm.".  
  
"you know what potter we were actually being nice to each other"  
  
"yea we should do that more often"  
  
"yea my friends would get a shock if they came to know that I was talking to you" said lily who was lying down on the bed and was trying to cover herself up  
  
"yea"said james as he helped her  
  
"goodnight"  
  
"goodnight let the bedbugs bite you" said james as he started walking towards the door but he did not get any answer when he turned around he saw that lily had fallen asleep,the rays of the moon came through the window and shone on her face, he walked towars her ,she looked so beautiful he thought ,he felt like kissing her till he died ,and instead of kissing her on the lips he kissed her on her forehead and her eyes.he quickly turned around and walked away befor he could do anything that would regret later onwards..(that's kissing and not anything else..sheesh get your head out of the gutter)  
  
when the door had been shut lily opened her eyes and stared at the door for a very long time thinking about what he had done just a few minutes ago  
  
"goodnight james"  
  
********************** ************************ ********************* 


End file.
